kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Ye Olde Pub
Welcome to one of the most peaceful rooms on the site :) we serve cookies, drinks, pies and many other things! Beginners welcome! :D Many people have their early morning breakfast, at lunch, and extremely late dinner on the Cafe. And some of those people, instead of going home to sleep, actually decide to stay in the Cafe to work on it, clean it up and end up sleeping in some cardboard boxes. And the couch - Which was murdered on Friday, 19th March 2010 at approximately 23:26 GMT+0. R.I.P. Couch Updated July 15th, 2010: '''John's padded room created, he has the soul key. Not that we want to point fingers here, but some of those homeless people are: Moderators '''Takamatsu - (taka) Room Owner. An Addicted gamer, he is in the room almost 24/7, but mostly idle, becoming active when his cafe sense tells him trolls need dealing with, or for late-night chats. His presence can be detected by his always used greeting of "rawr". The dinosaurs love you too. dehm - Noobish failure at life and company. Also a programmer, and was entitled "god of dodge" by his (or her? =3) previous chatroom. xensyr - The CC wikia janitor. Regulars Angelothegreat - Craazy Aron - Resident troll, but a nice enough one anyway. http://www.ceder.net/pc/character/aron.png this. Arxeye - A nice Swedish weirdo. Is secretly in love with Screamingstares. AXE2 - A random fun guy with a penchant for violent outbursts. If it is rumored that someone has died, (or has dropped out of chat), he will deliver a tearjerker of a eulogy. Will also recomend a good song if you find yourself in need of one. branca - Used to be active in early 2010, only occasionally seen now. COOKEIS Recently reappeared after a long absence. Coolestofdudes- Another resident troll, Nice enough guy though. eviehippie Soother of inner-demons, vanquisher of annoyances, reformer of trol-- uh, troll. Flywacket - Tends to be cruel due to his shady background, loves ambiguity, roleplaying, and mediating. Never actually tries to offend people and is (unsubtly) trying to become a moderator to help restore the role play rooms to their intended glory. Actually pronounced "flew-a-keht". gear360 - A rare breed found only in Cookies Café. This strange fellow is a friend to most, although he will Fire His Mute LAZOR if annoyed. A sideline comedian with a video for almost any occasion, he is often heard explaining, “No I do not own an x-box of any sort.”. God of Dragons (A.K.A. Nathan Sykes) - Ex-Abyssian, dragon-crazed roleplayer with a new interest in Touhou soundtracks. Recently started playing Minecraft. Goth2 - The occasionally lovable, karate chopping, blade wielding, resident Goth. (Pure awesomeness.) JackRandom - Nerdy farmboy! Jagalex ''NOT JAGLEX! ''Can be found playing his favorite game Toss the Turtle most of the time. This user was active in march, but after a long absence of fighting the zombie army he has returned, victorious. Johnmusic - Resident Psycho. Commonly known as the fastest mute in the west. Needs to be reminded to clear out his mute list repetitively to have a real conversation. Very quiet at times, although others he rambles. mykawaii - (myka, kawaii) Practically married to Takamatsu, she patrols the room for him and often warns of troll presence. Sarcastic, and not strong on sympathy, but loved by at least some none the less! While the cafe is her home, she is also a regular visitor to The Village. nightdreamer - little worries about life? :P PassionThief - Steals passion for a living. Pyromania24 - Is to be blamed for frequent "LOL" spam, he loves badges and once set fire to a small plastic chair. puppies95 - Sarah. A generally nice, dog loving, candy eating girl. screamingstares - a Kong celebrity. People actually wait for her to come on Kong. She is very temperamental she either likes you or she doesn't. Even if she likes you, you aren't safe. She's well known for her ellipses and for flooding the chat with incomplete sentences. She absolutely hates misspelling and sob stories. She hates lying more. http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/File:Amba.jpg me Skwigz - The pup of the room. theodore214 - Immature and annoying, but also amusing, you do not want to be talking to him when screamingstares is online! underlordgc - "the greatest _ ever" Victoria93 - Old reg, hasn't been seen in a while. Could be dead. or frozen. Ytterbium_Juice - Dude's black! Memorable/Funny Quotes Decrypt : Wow, i was about to whack some trolls for speaking English. but it seems that i wasnt in the Norwegian room after all o.O -- xensyr: I have a feeling she wasn't 19. -- digidragon20: Omg related videos to mine are Justin Beber and Rick Astley digidragon20: I am either gonna get angry viewers or mental people -- curtisliiife: there is no god :) johnmusic: There is a mute button though. :) sparkle96: I like Home made nachos better than store boughttt -- yamipwned23: You can either be random or gay, so hurry up and pick one cause I already have. johnmusic: Yeah, well you can be muted too. :> -- Santo1rafael: no no no!!!!!!!!!!!! loobieloo95: yes yes yes loobieloo95: and i dont mean it in that way -- dehm : Ta,amatsu, professionally d/c'ing since *d/c*. :3 -- Takamatsu : Back in my day, vampires sucked blood. They didn't suck cock screamingstares: Well they have a lot of blood in them. Takamatsu : They have a lot of cock in them. -- RobDyrek: born 12/23/94 recca2029: kool johnmusic: I love how your age changes depending on the girl, Rob. -- dehm : I dislike the fighting too, but even though all the regs here are cool doesn't mean all aren't bitches. D: (Lol) -- Jason324: I carry a roll of duct tape everywhere and I use it sometimes no one cares Jason324: some of then even thank me :3 Pyromania24: I'm guessing you fix their hockey sticks, Jason. Life before using 'T' On a day known as being 16 of October 2010, a very terrible evil bewildered our calm Cafe! A key had been removed from our keyboards! However, which one? No one knew. Blame all on escada, since he began said madness! Obviously, we all missed a key which, in QWE-series keyboards, comes before Y and beyond R. Lonely day before Sunday, we shall never miss you nor your lack of T! The WNS The WNS is the "Weird Naming System". It was created by dehm, and it's probably done randomly, just saying. :o The following is a list of all known names created using the WNS: ADFPhoenixDawn = Acrobat Cruise Apocrite145 = AgonyX bludude90210 = bluedud carefullkiller = Hospital Channeler = Graph-tastic curlyboxhead = Sword dragoneye904 = Brain Puddles Eeeveee = Pocket Wraith Eircman = IRC Goth2 = Stego granadilla40 = Bazooka Infernitorn = Nitro invalid_user = Password JayZeeM50One = Ditto KiwiPieGreen = Cookie LikeAFox = Hail Master ryguy586 = Fire ParaNoir = Noris parpadoo = Dinner PassionThief = PwrUp Pyromania24 = BFG9000! Sabbscat = Lurb Machine schacksken = Snackbook screamingstares = SrsBsns shadowkid375 = Small Tornado Tehshi = TeaH4x thebarge = Ice Badge vyn1415 = Drink wooness = win XxAchillesxX = Emo Warrior xXCurlyAlbertXx = Bear Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners